The Revelation: Chapter 1
Welcome!! This is the first chapter of our new fantasy storyline called The Revelation. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of inexperienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: *Thecryingwolf3553 - Ambrose Harlow *Infamoussnake - Jaune Morue *Guilthegreat - Raphael Gray *PyroHunter16 - Kolton If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a The Revelation OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy. In the Beginning... 13th of Bartholomew, 1813 Seraphs Joel, Mason and Ambrose were called into the church of Kings Grove by Head Seraph Peregrine on a Friday. It was crowded in the church, the pews were all filled with citizens as mass had just taken place. After the crowd started to leave slowly, Seraph Peregrine descended over to Ambrose, Joel and Mason, all four were in their Seraph uniforms and all looking at him with bright smiles. Peregrine: Greetings, my fellow Seraphs. It's a fine day today, the Sun is shining bright, God bless. Joel: It is indeed. Ambrose: Is there something wrong, Seraph Peregrine? You have that look in your eye. You returned from the Capitol today, was the King not pleased with my granary donations? Peregrine: Business is the first thing on your mind as always, Ambrose. No, that is not it. I do have a specific request for the Witch Hunters today, I wouldn't normally ask on a Friday if it wasn't important. Ambrose: You don't ask at all. Seraph Mason and the Mentors are the ones giving contracts, you rarely do unless it's something huge... Peregrine: I'm afraid it is. But I shan't discuss it now, we have the new recruits arriving, including a Mentor who I've heard is visiting us from Kings Hollow. Ambrose: If it's something threatening the city then by all means allow me to get the City Guard to protect us, they've always been loyal to me. Peregrine: This is not something a group of men running around firing their guns and waving their swords can fix. It is something to do with Witchcraft, so who better than the Witch Hunters to take care of it. Anyway, here they come. The old man turns to the doors of the church as everyone has left now. A few men are seen walking through the double doors, In the middle of them a young looking Witch Hunter, who had on him a cloak signifying that he was a mentor, he walked past them and stopped at a reasonable distance from the seraphs to raise his left hand in order to signal the other men to stop as well, His face wasn't letting through any expression or emotion as he looked at all of the superiors before bowing and presenting himself. Witch Hunter: Greetings, My Seraphs, God bless, My name, is Raphael Gray from Kings Hollow? Ambrose: Kings Hollow? He barked in his deep voice You came from that stain of scum and heresy? Peregrine: Ambrose, please! Ambrose: Oh, apologies, Peregrine. Lord forgive me, but do you want to accept someone from a place like that? For the mission you deem so important? Peregrine: They're not all here for the mission, that'll be discussed later. These men are our guests, all good Christians are welcomed here in Kings Grove. I believe we should introduce ourselves as well. I am Head Seraph Peregrine. Ambrose: Of course. Welcome to Kings Grove, Sir Raphael. I am Seraph Ambrose, this is Seraphs Mason and Joel. Seraph Mason is in charge of Mentorship, so I guess he's the most appropriate to show you around. Seraph Joel and I will escort the rest to the Mentor's Den for training. Mason: Hello, Sir Raphael. Would you like to go outside to see the city? Raphael: Yes, it would be to my greatest pleasure, Seraph. They head out the doors together into the large city of Kings Grove. It has many markets, houses and also large mansions where the rich live. It has a huge wall surrounding it with a forest beyond the wall. The church is the largest building in the city, and in the horizon you can see a tall tower where the King lives in another city a mile from here. The streets though, are filled with sad looking poor people, homeless and beggars, the rich dominate the poor here, and they all live in their fancy homes. It may be a beautiful city, but the people look like prisoners here. Mason: This is Kings Grove. One of the greatest cities outside the Capitol. It's closest to the Holy Palace of Kings than any other city, there's a road leading there if you want to travel, in fact there is a road to every major city in the Holy Land. The Father visits here at times, our church is the third largest in the Holy Land, thanks to Seraph Ambrose of course, he's our prime donator. Look over the wall and you can see the Church of Christ, beautiful isn't it? Raphael: Beautiful...yes...Beautiful indeed, This is very different from kings Hollow, I must admit...and the ladies are rather interesting, may god forgive me for those thoughts of course. he let a smirk out and looked at Mason ''Beautiful town, Isn't it. Mason: Yes. The King himself called this a Holy city, we get many visitors from other cities. The locals hardly complain, few crimes, people are faithful, many reasons to love this city. You can meet some of the locals if you want, but beware of pickpockets, haven't been much of a problem here but it's nice to be safe. Raphael: I see. Well, I will be on my way then, thank you for this little tour Mason: No problem ''Raphael went back to the church alone, while Mason went to attend some business, while he was getting back he saw someone standing there waiting for him, it was Seraph ambrose. Ambrose: In case you forgot, I'm Seraph Ambrose. So you're a Mentor? For how long? Raphael who got startled by him bowed yet again before talking Raphael: Not long ago Seraph , it was not further than this year, Right before leaving Kings Hollow. Ambrose: So why'd you come here? Raphael: Kings Hollow had become too vile and perverted for me, even the holy words of God couldn't save it. So I left. Ambrose: I see. Good choice coming here. Unholiness is not treated nicely in Kings Grove. Mentors here are also offered a homestead if they plan on staying. That is if you're willing to fight for us. Raphael: Of course, I am hunter after all, isn't it my work already to fight for what is right. I heard much about Kings Grove from my loving mother, but I didn't expect such a marvelous place. Ambrose: He smiles I changed this city, you know. Before me it was ruled by the criminal and insignificant. But I brought it into the light of God. It was a lot of effort, I wasn't born as the Lawmaker. I played the role of the farmer, and the soldier before becoming a Seraph. It's a long journey, but it was worth it. I am here now as the most powerful man in the city, I have a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, a strong boy, and another child on the way. This city is hardly in danger anymore, though it's nice to have more hunters with us. Seraph Peregrine wants to speak with you. Well not you, don't feel flattered, he wants to speak with a few people, he invited you too. Go see him in the back room. Raphael: hm, thank you, I will be on my way He bowed again before leaving to go see Seraph peregrine, he walked inside the church, admiring the sculptures of the Christ, further he saw 2 men standing there in front of the door to Peregrine's "office" he walked to them to introduce himself. Raphael: Raphael Gray from Kings Hollow, Glad to meet you both.'' The man with two swords on his back turned to face him.'' Kolton: Ah, good to meet you, sir. I'm Kolton, an honor to be in your presence.'' He gave him a courteous bow and a smile.'' Jaune: He looked at Raphael ''Hm, I heard shady things about ya', hmph lets hope in the father, son and holy spirit it's not true for your sake...name's Jaune Morue, from Eli's Genisis.... ''The Angel of Death gazed at him Raphael: His welcoming look changed into a cold one ''I am your superior, it is a gentleman's code to call their superiors by their honorary title, but I will let that slide...What can both of you do? what are your capabilities? Kolton: My Holy Light focuses on... shadows and weaponry. Give me a weapon, I can modify it as much as I want. Best not to demonstrate indoors, sir. Raphael: Hm! very good, very good ''he turned back to Jaune ''How about you? Jaune: My holy light makes sure I will win any fight in close quarters, that I can push on no matter the pain, and to make sure I get my enemy before he gets me... Raphael: Oh, very good, very good,''he turned his back to them I am assuming they are putting us on the same team for a mission. Seraph Peregrine opened the door and welcomed them in to the large office of his. Peregrine: Greetings, everyone. Come in and take a seat anywhere. There were twelve seats and five more hunters came in, taking up 6 seats in total. As you should know, I have invited you men and women here for a very specific task. I contacted your churches and asked for their best men, they sent you. This mission I'm giving you would not be said with my words if it wasn't important. Deep into the fields North of here there is a very powerful Witch, and this particular Witch is performing dangerous spells and rituals that are changing the environment around them. This Witch lives outside the Holy Land, so it is paramount you do not slack off on a mission like this. The Witch itself is very mysterious and violent, it has murdered many men who have unfortunately crossed paths with it. It is a menace to the lands of God, and we need to destroy it soon. Now, the mission I'm sending you on is a two-part mission: the first part involves finding the Witch and investigating what kind of witchcraft it is experimenting with, find what's going on, because this isn't a standard witch, it's something different. The second part, if you discover the witch, then you will have to kill it. I am not sending more than 6 hunters as an army can be easily spotted, but also many men will die in the crossfire, you 6 have the power to defeat it I believe. If you don't, return here with your lives and live to fight another day. The reward for this is high, two hundred thousand Gold Kings split between the survivors for successfully defeating the witch. If you die on this mission, your families shall be cared for by the Church, I ensure you that. God bless you all, may Christ guide you to victory, now off you go! He smiled, gesturing them to leave. Every hunter left the room and stood outside discussing between themselves, some were joking around while others looked terrified, Raphael sat down on a bench not too far away from the 5 other hunters and took out a notebook that he opened after taking out a pen, inside the notebook there was dozens of notes about witches and supernatural creatures, accompanied with well drawn sketches representing the notes, Raphael started to write Raphael: *13th Bartholomew, 1813, Day of Arrival to Kings Grove, Mission given to us by Seraph Peregrine about a witch, 6 hunters were selected, which is unusual considering that the witch is said to be alone* North fields...North fields...he turns back the pages of the notebook to find a page labelled "Witches apparition recorded; North" ''*let's see...The witch of the black lagoon, the witch of the forest...his expression changed 'Nothing about the fields...So this threat showed up only recently, 6 hunters for a new witch...How powerful is this witch?* '''He closed his notebook and looked at the other Witch hunters. In a corner Jaune was drawing out a map for the plan when they find her. Jaune: *She's killed more than 20--- KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL--- Focus Jaune, now, six witchunters, almost an unnecessary amount--- A HEXAGRAM HAS SIX PARTS, KILL WHOEVER FAILS!--- No, no, behave Jaune, try and for, out plan, explosives, heavy weaponry, cross, need to get a carriage, Need room for weapons.* After his procrastinating he was able to make a proper strategy point. While everyone was busy talking amongst themselves, Kolton had left and was outside in the courtyard, holding a standard-issue longsword used by other Witch Hunters. He closed his eyes, then opened them. Instead of his usual blue eyes, they were colored the same color as the sword blade. Kolton: Armament Modifier: Stage 1... Witch Hunting Longsword, forged from blessed metals and crafted to fight the unholy. Awaken your hidden defensive desires.' The sword began to glow with silver energy before the energy began to swirl around his arm and the sword. Immediately after, a shield of the same material as the sword blade appeared on his forearm in addition to the sword, which was enlarged with silver energy.' Longsword: Awakened. Hm... It seems your material desired a defensive form... Interesting. He examined the shield a bit Not a bad shield, in my opinion.'' Longsword: Reseal.' The shield turned into the same energy surrounding the sword before the sword returned to its original form' Maybe I'll hold onto you for a bit... 'They were all preparing their weapons and equipment when Raphael stoop up abruptly to talk to all of them at once, he closed his notepad before addressing to them' Raphael: All of you, LISTEN! 'They all froze to look at him 'I am Raphael Gray, your official mentor, as your superior it is my deed to guide you and it is your deed to obey, From now on, until this mission ends, all your lives belong to me. Under my command only discipline will be accepted, Anyone who decides to disobey will be labelled as a traitor in the eyes of God. Did I made myself clear? I do not take "no" as an answer. 'A huge towering hunter started to laugh at the back, he had gigantic axes on his back and scars all over his body, showing a certain experience in combat' Random Hunter: HAHAHAHA, Kid, I have 32 years of experience behind me and you dare tell me that? Are you idiotic or what? I can't believe the church, they refuse promotion to hard warriors like myself but do not hesitate to give little baby faces like YOU, the title of mentor, disappointing! I will do as-- 'The other witches all stayed quiet after what he said, Raphael was looking at him with his usual cold and bland face but it changed to a smirk' Raphael: Intimidation, the key to intimidation is eye contact isn't it? 'The random hunter was looking at Raphael with empty eyes, he looked hypnotized as his eyes turned to white, his voice trembled before he could speak' Random Hunter: Yes, Yes it is, my fantastic Raphael. Raphael: hmph...his smirk grew larger and he let something similar to a little laugh out ''Indeed, Indeed, Now!'' he looked at the other hunters ''That is what happens to the ones going against me, he turned back to the huge hunter ''God is forgiving, So am I....Only 3 fingers from your non dominant hand. Random Hunter: Yes my beautiful Raphael! ''The random hunter took one of the axes on his back out and to the great shock of the other hunters, sent the blade down to 3 of his left fingers, chopping them out, as soon as he did, his eyes turned back to normal and he realized what he did ''AAAAAAAARG!!!! ''he screamed as loud as a behemoth before looking at Raphael in fear ''W-What...WHAT DID YOU DO!!! Raphael: You did it, not me, soooo....''his smirk changed back to his usual face....Any question before we depart? Jaune stood up, under his mask, he was gritting his teeth, every witch hunter in the room could feel it, a deep rage, a carnal nature to fight, to kill, to finish, all restrained, whoever it was, they weren't sure of, but they knew, any one of them could die at any second. Jaune: *Keep it together...* Raphael: Nothing? At all? ''He turned to the huge Witch Hunter again who looked away instantly ''Well, that settles it then. Jaune: What gives you the right?